All I want For Christmas Is You (Home) and a Harmonic
by Metallic-Rose
Summary: All Roxas wants is for Sora to stop pestering him, Axel to be home for Christmas and a harmonic. He doesn't care about snow or decorating, those three things are all he wants. Harmonicas are easy. Axel's working and Sora's, well he's Sora, there's only so much we can do about his pestering One-shot for the Holidays. Not a song-fic. Happy Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all.


**Rose: This a short one-shot for Christmas. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters of it or the song All I want for Christmas is You by Various Artists. This is not a song-fic, it is only based on the song. ****Hope you enjoy it.**

**All I want for Christmas is You (Home) and a Harmonica **

A loud breathe disturbed the before hand quiet house. Small, slow fingers pressed a dial on the device in Roxas' hands. He placed it down on the correct spot, (not that it had one at all) heaven forbidden anyone come home to incorrectly placed items in the house. Not that anyone was coming home, soon.

Sora had been the one to call Roxas, being his brother he wanted to be protective and caring of him. He asked the blonde pesky questions; 'you're not alone tonight are you? Someone will be home with you for Christmas right?'

Roxas gave him annoyed, untruthful answer; 'no Hayner's here. Axel will be back by then.' They disconnected with a mutual Happy Christmas and Roxas was alone in silence. Hayner would be at _his_ own house and Axel was taking some business trip to somewhere in New York until after New Year's.

Roxas collapsed onto the couch. Christmas was two days away but he had nothing to look forward to. He knew he should have decorated but his spirit had left along with his red-head best friend.

A vibration knocked him out of his slowly shutting down brain. He grabbed the phone, which alerted him that a said redhead had messaged him.

**_'What do you want for Christmas Roxie?' - Axel._**

Ignoring his obnoxious mind, screaming _'For you to come home!' _he typed back 'A harmonica. So you better get me one when you get back.'

**_'Didn't know you were Jail-bird, Roxie. Guess that will be my gift to you for Christmas and to make up for not being home.' - Axel._**

He sighed, (completely ignoring the jail-bird comment) this topic wasn't unfamiliar with the two of them. They had a large discussion about it involving Axel's many apologies and Roxas having to consistently and untruthful tell him that it was okay and he'd be fine.

_'I told you Axel, it's fine, work is work.' _

_**'I'm still sorry and if it's so fine why are you crying?' - Axel.**_

Roxas' impossibly light eyebrows knitted together. His small fingers made contact with his cheek to see that yes he did have water leaking out of his eyes. He looked left and right feeling numb, had Axel set up a camera in the living or something to that degree? Actions like that wouldn't have surprised him but still it was a little odd how he seemed to know that.

A voice Roxas would never be able to not recognize spoke into the silence. "Look up, Roxie."

He obeyed silently and teary blue eyes met with mischievous green emeralds. Axel looked around the barren household, walking in front of Roxas. "What's up with this? Didn't you decorate while I was gone?"

"Axel..."

"Come on, you told me you loved Christmas. The tree isn't even up yet!"

Without willing his body to move Roxas was standing up and embracing Axel with as much love and happiness he could in a matter of minutes. "You're home."

Axel paused with a moment of hesitation but he held the small body in a tight, warm hug in the end.

"Of course, I am. I couldn't leave a cute little kid alone for Christmas now, could I? Come on, let's get to work this house isn't going to decorate itself now is it?"

**_Hours Later_**

It was now, One in the morning on Christmas Eve. Roxas and Axel finished decorating the house and were in the processing of warming their hands and the stomachs with a nice holiday drink, hot chocolate.

"Thanks for coming home, Ax." Roxas whispered leaning against Axel's chest.

"I love you, Roxie." He breathed unto Roxas' blonde locks.

"I love you too."

The room was filled with comfortable silence until the redhead broke it.

"Do you seriously want a harmonic for Christmas?" He asked.

The house was filled with Roxas' light-hearted laughter and Axel's question remained unanswered.

**Rose: Thanks for reading, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! **


End file.
